A software-defined networking (SDN) controller in a network builds a path through the network to allow a device to connect with other devices within the network. Once the SDN controller builds a path through the network, the SDN controller makes decisions about where network traffic is sent by instructing switches within the network to forward packets of data traveling across the network to and from the device as well as the other devices. As a result, the device is connected to the other devices.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.